


Wrong.

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, SOMETIMES I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF, major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes on a mission and when he comes back Phil notices something is off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong.

Phil Coulson was pissed to say the least. One of his best agents was missing. Along with Tony Stark. Even the infamous Tony Stark would at least give S.H.I.E.L.D. a warning before taking off on vacations. Walking into Fury’s office he slammed down a folder. “Director Fury, we need a team. Barton is five days overdue on his mission and Stark has gone missing.”

Fury sighed and pulled the folder to him. “It’s not unusual for Stark to go missing, I’m sure he’s at the beach or something. Where’s Barton? Where was he?”

“He should be here. He went to Germany to collect Hydra information as they seem to be reforming, but I haven’t heard anything else from him.”

Maria ran into Fury’s office. “Sirs, we’ve located Barton and have dispatched groups to bring him in. He’s not too far away from here. They should be back in ten minutes.”

Phil turned and walked out of the office. “Nick, just find the rest of my team. Find Stark.”

Just ten minutes later, Phil met the dispatch group on top of the helicarrier. “Where did you find him?”

“Mr. Stark’s, sir. Won’t say anything and tried to fight us when we took him away so we knocked him out.”

Two men pulled a very rough looking Clint Barton out of the jet. His face was bruised and his arms had multiple cuts and scrapes. “Get him to the nursing unit.” Following closely behind the two men he asked the other, “Any sign of Stark when you went?”

“None, sir. We did a full check of the place. His house said he’d been gone. He left.”

“For how long?”

“Five days ago.”

Something wasn’t right. There was something off about two of his men disappearing around the same thing. Shaking his head he tuned back in to the two men carrying Clint. Clint’s hand twitched and Phil yelled, “Men, get him in restraints!” Before they could react, Clint had shoved both of them against the wall and moved to run down the hallway.

Grabbing Clint’s wrist, Phil turned him towards him. “Clint, it’s me. It’s Phil. You’re safe, okay? Safe.”

Clint recognized Phil and slumped against him shaking. “Stark. Tony. Tony Stark.”

“What? Clint, what’s going on?”

Tears welled up in Clint’s eyes. “Tony!”

“Tony’s been missing, we can’t find him.”

Clint shook his head back and forth collapsing against the wall sobbing. Phil could make out words here and there, but the only definite thing he could hear was, “Tony.” Sitting down beside Clint, Phil wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Look, we’re trying to find him, but don’t know where he is. Did you see him? Can you tell us what happened?”

Clint nodded his head and then shook it. Everything was so fuzzy. Nothing made sense… he didn’t remember much. The explosion happened and all he remembered was dialing Tony’s number. Whimpering he buried his face into Phil’s arm. “Tony…”

Gently maneuvering Clint so he was in his lap, Phil stood up. “Look, I’m moving you, okay? You have to be looked at by a doctor. We’ll get Bruce to do it.”

Clint nodded and continued to murmur Tony’s name as he was carried down the hallway. 

As Phil carried Clint he started trying to piece things together. Tony and Clint were both missing for five days and then Clint was found in Tony’s house incoherent and ready to fight. Now he was here and only able to say Tony’s name. Gently setting Clint down on the bed he called Bruce. “Dr. Banner, please come down to nursing. Clint needs your help.” Turning to Clint he said, “Bruce is coming down. He’s going to help you. Right now I need you to tell me what’s going on.”

Clint simply said, “Tony.”

“Did Tony accompany you on your mission?” Clint shook his head. “Did he help you?” A nod. “How?” Clint shrugged. Phil pulled out his phone and texted Maria. “Look up all news in Germany. See if Stark was seen.”

Bruce walked in and when he saw the state that Clint was in he rushed over. “Clint! Okay, I’m going to look you over. Just going to make sure nothing is broken. If you’re uncomfortable just tell me to stop.”

Clint nodded and mumbled, “Tony?” He glanced towards the door expecting Tony to be trailing behind Bruce.

Bruce tilted Clint’s head back to get a better look at his face. Whatever got hold of Clint did a number on him. Luckily, nothing seemed broken. “Tony isn’t here. We’re searching for him. I’m going to need to take your shirt off, is that okay?” Clint nodded and lifted his arms allowing Bruce to remove his ripped shirt. Bruce stared at Clint for a moment before realizing exactly what was different. “Phil, Phil, look.”

Phil glanced over and looked at Clint’s chest. Whatever he was expecting it wasn’t what he saw. Nestled in the center of Clint’s chest was an arc reactor glowing brightly. Just. Like. Tony’s. Phil called Fury and said, “This is urgent. Get your ass over to Stark’s house. Check his lab.” Shit. 


End file.
